


happy birthday from us, shouyou.

by omiihiinaloey



Series: Celebrating Birthdays with OmiTsukiHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Pro volleyball players, brief karasuno team in nationals (first years(5) as third years), canon compliant with side stories, how to tag??, i suck at nsfw, mentioned msby players (like one paragraph lol), shouyou catches up with natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihiinaloey/pseuds/omiihiinaloey
Summary: omitsukihina/sakutsukihina one shot whereby hinata forgets his birthday and omitsuki prepares a surprise for him after a strenuous training day
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Celebrating Birthdays with OmiTsukiHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	happy birthday from us, shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> (read) hello! if you have read this before, im sorry, this work was transferred from my now deleted old account(reasons personal).
> 
> this is my first oneshot au, so i was actually at a loss writing this. i was itching to write smut, so this was up in just a few days. omitsukihina is my most fav polyship, inspired by a LOT of artists on twt) 
> 
> without further ado, pls enjoy this!

“Ahh, I’m beat! I definitely need to see Iwaizumi-san tomorrow.” Hinata sprawls out with his towel draped over his eyes and his bottle balancing above his lower abdominals. 

Seeing Hinata drained of his energy was always a new scene for Sakusa. Even after years of living together with Tsukishima, Sakusa always sees a new side of Hinata that he just does not comprehend how Tsukishima is able to handle him for all of his high school years.

To Sakusa, Tsukishima and Hinata were like the moon and the sun. Vastly different yet sometimes alluringly similar. Both giving out light in their own different ways. With Hinata, he gives out warmth even on most painfully cold morning days. Brightening up everyone wherever he goes, making them feel the need to get moving and make the most out of every day they were blessed to live with. When the sun goes to sleep, the moon awakens. With Tsukishima, he brings out the light on the darkest of nights. When one gets a little too lonely and a little too under the weather, Tsukishima is able to bring the thinnest warmth in the night he could squeeze out just to make them feel a little less lonely and to at least let them sleep with a smile on their faces. And Sakusa is blessed with both warmth, never feeling cold at any point of the day. 

“Omi-san, let’s go home.” Sakusa breaks out of his reverie, slowly getting his focus back on the small tanned hand holding out to hold his own.

“Okay, let’s go.”

⧫

“Hinata, do you want me to accompany you to visit Iwaizumi-san tomorrow?” 

“Hmm? Sure, but don’t you have classes to get to? Last I check, Omi-san, you’re still in college, aren’t you?” Hinata whips out his phone to send a short text to Iwaizumi, notifying him that he will be dropping by for a check-up. 

Sakusa turns to Hinata before starting up the car, and places his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Yeah, but if you’re going after our morning run, I could spare some time since my classes are in the afternoon. We could even get breakfast together with Kei. Plus, I’m sure Kei wants to visit Iwaizumi-san too.”

Hinata nods nonchalantly in return and calls up Natsu.

Sakusa takes this as the end of their conversation and lowers the volume of the music playing, and starts up the car so they can return home to Tsukishima.

After exiting the car park, Sakusa hears Hinata chatter away with Natsu about his day, while Natsu brings up about her interview with Kageyama. Natsu had the chance to interview Kageyama before he returned to Italy, and when her story was published, her chance came with a big shot at entering the sports section of the media outlet. Everyone applauded her for her big win, but was surprised that she did not interview her brother, who was a rising star when he came back from Brazil to play in the V.League.

“Onii-chan, if I interview you, people would think that I’m getting spoiled for choices! Tobio-onii-chan wanted me to interview him since he was going to fly back to Italy, and he said he was going to miss me!” Natsu jeers at Hinata when Hinata makes a sarcastic remark about Kageyama, and how he was hurt that Natsu didn’t choose her own brother for her first big break as a reporter.

“Hinata, we’re reaching home soon.” Sakusa whispers to Hinata before taking off after the traffic light turns green. 

“Oh Natsu, I gotta go, say hi to mum for me okay? I love you! Let’s meet up soon!”

“Okay bye Onii-chan! I love you too!”

With one click, the car goes silent just as Sakusa pulls up to the front of the domestic home of the three men.

Once the car is safely parked into their garage, Hinata unbuckles his seatbelt and carries out their training gear while Sakusa wipes down the seat before heading in. 

⧫

“Tsukki! We’re home!” Hinata fumbles with his shoes and drags their bags along, earning a glare from Sakusa. What greeted them at the front of the door was the aroma from Tsukishima’s cooking lingering, which they were surprised since Tsukishima seldom cooks. Hinata runs up to Tsukishima, while he's doing a taste test and almost spills on Hinata.

“Hinata! Careful! I almost burned you, idiot. Go take a shower, you reek.” Tsukishima scolds Hinata and tries to push him away, but Hinata clings on, trying to taste some of the soup left on the spoon Tsukishima is holding. 

Sakusa slips the bags that were desperately clinging on to Hinata, not giving a chance to even drop them off in the living room. 

“Tsukki, what’s the occasion? You seldom cook for us.” Hinata pouts, still clinging on and glancing at Sakusa, giving a signal to irritate Tsukishima even more.

Tsukishima stays quiet upon hearing Hinata’s question. He hates it when they come home all sweaty after their training session, especially today, since it has been one of their gruelling training sessions. Sakusa knows that it is one of Tsukishima’s pet peeves, but he knows extremely well that Hinata will make use of this to show his unwavering love to the tall blonde.

Sakusa trudges into the kitchen again after setting their training gear aside, and joins in the sweaty hug with Hinata in the middle. Tsukishima twists his nose in disgust, and wrangles them harder away from him.

“Come on, I don’t come back from practice this sweaty and hug you like this too! Give me a break and go shower already!” Tsukishima sighs in defeat and hopes that Sakusa takes the hint to break Hinata away so he can finish up the meal he has prepared for Hinata. 

“Alright, Hinata, let Kei finish up cooking. Let’s go take a shower together.” Sakusa pulls Hinata away into the bathroom and gives one last look to Kei, nodding quietly.

⧫

“Bath’s done. Let’s get in.” Sakusa undresses Hinata and pulls him into the bathtub together. With the bubbles overflowing the bathtub, Hinata takes in a deep breath and leans back onto Sakusa’s chest. 

“It’s been a while since we took a bath together, right, Omi-san?” Sakusa hums in agreement and hugs Hinata, rubbing circles on Hinata’s lower abdominal muscles. 

“How’s strengthening lately? Your muscles are getting more prominent, it’s weird seeing you take such good care of your body.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that my body is always in top form! This is barely anything. Iwaizumi-san is keeping a close eye on my conditioning. He knows I don’t want what happened a week ago happening again.”

“Right, then how’s your shoulder now? Does it still hurt?”

Hinata stays quiet.

_Oops, gone too far._ Sakusa thinks.

“Hinata, you know you can talk to me right?” Sakusa tips Hinata’s chin up to kiss his nose. From the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata’s tears slip off, and before Hinata thinks Sakusa catches him tearing up, Hinata swipes his tears away and looks up to kiss Sakusa.

“Hinata.” Silence.

“Shoyo, talk to me.” Hinata flinches with the way his first name rolls off so smoothly from Sakusa’s tongue. It reminds him of the nights when Sakusa’s tongue feels good when it rolls over his nipples.

“... Omi-san. I don’t think I can play for the next match, or the next few ones for that matter. Iwaizumi-san said that I sprained it really bad. And for what? For a cross shot I’ve been practising ever since I came back from Brazil? Just one try during our practice match a few days ago and it got me good? I promised myself I learnt from my mistake during that one spring tourney. And here I am, falling for the same stupid mistake all over again. It really fucking hurts, Omi-san. I practiced so hard, I really did. I took so much time trying to perfect it, like the time it took for me to perfect my left-handed spikes. And now I’m back to square one again? As much as it fucking kills me to say this, Omi-san, but I think I’m in a bind here. I don’t know what to do. Iwaizumi-san said it will heal, but Oliver-san is injured too, what am I supposed to do?”

“... Shoyo, do you think I hate you?” 

“What? No!” Hinata shakes his head vigorously and crosses his arms in defense. 

“Those words I said back then after your inaugural ceremony, is it still stuck in your head?” Sakusa locks eyes with Hinata, pulling him close. 

Hinata holds his tongue in defeat, knowing exactly what Sakusa meant.

_I hate nothing more than people who are careless and unprepared. I don’t hang around people who don’t know how to manage their health._

“Shoyo, this is different. I know you’ve put in your 120% at every moment of practice, even individual ones. You’re the only member aside from me to constantly set up meetings with Iwaizumi-kun for your health and condition. Stop blaming yourself. And for once, forget what I said. I know you, Shoyo. Stop beating yourself up over what I said months ago. There’s no need to remember what I said because you’ve learnt your lesson. You know what to do. This moment is still volleyball, right?”

“... Yeah. Every moment is still volleyball. Thank you, Omi-san.” Hinata snuggles closer to Sakusa and leans his head back to kiss Sakusa’s chin.

Sakusa struggles to keep his emotions in check with Hinata’s warmth enveloping him. Sakusa moves Hinata closer in for a sensual massage, hoping Hinata will loosen up after a gruelling day. With Sakusa’s firm hands pressing softly on Hinata’s back and shoulders, Hinata’s soft moans grow louder, softly matching the volume of the lo-fi music playing in the background with the lit candles Tsukishima has prepared before they got home.

“Ah... Omi-san... Stop, I don’t think I can hold back anymore.” Hinata cries out silently with his head leaning back. Sakusa’s firm hands grips Hinata tighter with every moan Hinata cries out. 

Sakusa’s switch turns on and the next thing Hinata knows, he’s sitting right on top of Sakusa, facing him. Hinata scrambles to find a more comfortable spot but Sakusa’s grip has him stuck, unable to move. 

“O-Omi-san, w-wait, let me get into a more comfortable posi-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold you.” Sakusa holds Hinata by his waist with fire in his eyes. Hinata reciprocates the fire within and grabs Sakusa in for a sloppy kiss.

Hinata thinks he might go crazy with the sexual tension, but he isn’t worried about how Sakusa feels right under him. He knows Sakusa feels the same way, or rather he knows Sakusa is even more mad than he is, feeling Sakusa poking him right underneath. Hinata licks Sakusa’s ear, feeling Sakusa’s hands rubbing all over him, covering Hinata up with the soap bubbles. 

Hinata’s mind races fast, challenging his own actions to speed up just to make Sakusa feel good. With each kiss Hinata plants, Sakusa’s grips loosens and his hands make their way to Hinata, slowly hardening up. 

Sakusa remembers the promise he made with Tsukishima, to make Hinata feel good before dinner so they can have a pleasant evening after. Every word Tsukishima whispers, Sakusa feels himself rocking his hips even sloppier, and with Hinata’s sloppy kisses all over him, it’s a wonder how Sakusa still manages to hold back right until the end. 

“Omi-san, please. I need you. I can’t hold back anymore, I’m almost there.” Hinata struggles to utter each word out before crumbling under Sakusa’s grip. Twitching with every pump Sakusa makes, Hinata cries out even louder, unable to form words, knowing he’s about to reach his climax.

Right when Hinata is about to release, Sakusa stops. Sakusa turns Hinata around, prepping him up to lean Hinata back. Hinata groans and punches Sakusa’s arm, crying out when he was about to finish.

“Can’t have you finishing, when I haven’t even got to the main event of the night, Shoyo.”

Sakusa props Hinata’s leg up under his own and Sakusa’s slender fingers make their way down to Hinata’s opening. With the soap bubbles still floating around the bathtub, Sakusa groups some together and massages Hinata. Hinata’s moans grow even louder until he’s crying out loud for Sakusa’s fingers to slip in.

Without warning, two of his fingers slip in and Hinata jerks up, eliciting a hushed groan. Sakusa smirks at how Hinata struggles to construct even a single word when he’s a moaning mess right underneath him. Sakusa licks explicitly all over Hinata’s ears, feeling Hinata squirm and shudder. Sakusa knows how his tongue can make Hinata lose control of himself and he takes pride in it every day, even sometimes making Tsukishima jealous that Sakusa’s tongue was better than his. But Tsukishima knows how his fingers make Sakusa shiver down and admit defeat, even when Sakusa won’t admit it, since he’s a competitive one to begin with.

After a few more pumps and finally slipping in the third finger, Hinata grips on Sakusa’s legs and signals him to get on with it. Sakusa knows how impatient Hinata can get, but he wouldn’t want to be injuring Hinata any further, or even make him feel a single ounce of pain. He wants Hinata to feel pleasure, even if he has to take his time with foreplay, by any means necessary.

By the time Sakusa feels Hinata’s grip on his leg loosen up, Sakusa carries Hinata up and straddles him on his lap. Hinata growls when Sakusa pulls him close, whispering how much he wants to ruin Hinata, but he’s saving it for later with Tsukishima.

“Ready, Shoyo?” Hinata takes a deep breath and nods his head furiously. He knows he’s going to feel this tomorrow, or maybe even later when Tsukishima comes into the picture, but he’s just going to think about how much he wants Sakusa in him right now.

Grabbing Sakusa’s shoulders, Hinata shuts his eyes and waits for Sakusa to plunge himself in. Not even a single minute goes by, and Sakusa already has Hinata screaming with pleasure.

“Shoyo, only my head is in and you’re already meowling so cute, ready to take in more?” Hinata mumbles incoherent words trying to form a single yes, but Sakusa pretty much knows his answer even before he finishes asking his question. Sakusa grabs Hinata’s hips and sinks himself even deeper.

“Fuck, Shoyo. When was the last time we did this? You’re too tight.”

“Mmh, f-fu- O-Omi-…”

Sakusa bites Hinata’s shoulder, making Hinata scream even louder than he was moaning the entire time they were in the bathroom. If it is any consolation, the sounds of skin slapping echoing in the bathroom was definitely drowning out the lo-fi music by now.

Outside, Tsukishima knows how much Hinata feels to be moaning out that loud. The power Sakusa holds to drive someone mad is preposterous. Tsukishima himself knows for a fact on how Sakusa is able to do that yet acts all stoic and composed right after he ravages someone, anyone in bed, be it Hinata or himself, or whoever he has dated in the past before meeting them for the first time in their first spring tourney. Tsukishima knows from just remembering the first night they did it together, with the two taller men drunk and fiesty, hungrily wanting to devour the orange-haired boy, even after he had survived a long drinking night after he got back from Brazil.

Tsukishima wants to join in the fun, but he wants Sakusa to comfort Hinata first, knowing how frazzled Hinata has been for the past week. Neverending meetings with Iwaizumi for conditioning and physiotherapy, having to play and train differently since he sprained his right shoulder. But that never stopped Hinata, since he now holds the power to be able to hit using both arms. 

Tsukishima knows how Sakusa is the fittest person to be able to pick Hinata back up when he is at his lowest.

⧫

Tsukishima reminisces about the time when Hinata told Coach Ukai that he wanted to switch over to beach volleyball. And when he asked whether Hinata was certain about switching over, he felt the most mysterious and painful throbbing feeling in his chest. 

_Ah so this is what love feels like._

He knew by then, how much his stubborn love for Hinata had grown since their first year together. But he never got the chance to declare his feelings for the entirety of their second year. When he finally got the opportunity to finally confess during their third year in one of their after-training sessions together with the other third years, Hinata ended up being the one to confess first. 

They were just discussing their final spring tourney and yapping away about the possibility of playing with Nekoma again, after an intense meeting with their play style to consider during their matches. After sending the younger members back to rest up before meeting tomorrow for the early trip to Tokyo, Tsukishima finds himself blocking Hinata’s hits over and over again.

With the way Hinata struggled to get past even just a single blocker, Tsukishima knew there was something going on with Hinata, and he had to get it out hastily so Hinata could get back into his top form again.

Everytime they battle each other in mid-air battles, Tsukishima noticed how Hinata’s eyes were constantly staring back onto his own, instead of looking for weak blocking spots or areas to hit away from his blocks. 

When they decided to go for a short break, Tsukishima found himself sauntering over to Hinata, who had his back leaning against the gym wall with his towel covering his face.

“Hinata, you’re not yourself today.” Hinata jolted up to see Tsukishima holding out his bottle, an offer for Hinata to drink up. “You’re super distracted and you keep missing. What was that last hit?”

“O-oh! Nothing much, I guess? Maybe I’m just feeling jittery for our last spring high tournament.” Tsukishima takes a seat next to Hinata with his legs sprawled out, removing his knee pads to air his knees.

“Hinata, that’s just complete bullshit coming out from your mouth. Are you sure you’re not going to buzz with adrenaline for the next few days during the competition? It’ll be a complete buzzkill to see you go down with a fever again.” Tsukishima sniggered at Hinata, who in return punched a hard fist onto his shoulder and groaned in complete defeat.

“I’m not who I am during our first year, you idiot. I’ve learnt to take care of my health. Would it kill you not to say anything snarky every few minutes? Give me a break already, stupid beanpole.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, not now. After our last match. I promise.”

“If you want to continue training, you need to let it out. I can’t be practicing aimlessly like this for the next hour or two with your mind elsewhere, Hinata.”

With the other three third years laughing about Yachi’s failed attempt to hit the targeted bottle on the other side of the court, Hinata turned his entire body to face Tsukishima.

Hinata grabbed the towel that was resting on Tsukishima’s shoulders and covered his eyes without moving an inch. Tsukishima pulled away, afraid that Hinata might do something dangerous and injure the both of them, but he realised Hinata stood silent, trying to sort out some words before finally spilling out what was eating his brain for the entire training session.

To Tsukishima’s consternation, he’d never envisioned to hear the words he had longed to hear by the one guy he imprudently crushed on since his second year.

“I love you.”

⧫

At the end of their final spring tourney, with the final whistle blow to signify the end of the semi-final match between Karasuno and Itachiyama, the five third years bowed to the now empty center court with Coach Ukai and Coach Takeda patting them in the back for fighting well.

Choking back tears, Coach Takeda honoured the third years on how they had come a long way to where they were, being able to stand on center court and placing third in the nation, upholding their status as a ‘powerhouse’ school, a title that has been revived by the very hands of the third years standing in front of him. 

With the younger team members repressing their tears, everyone huddled in for a group hug, tears spewing out from every single member, before finally heading back to the inn for a final dinner in Tokyo.

With the third years being the last to use the bath, Tsukishima was determined to get his feelings sorted out before they went to bed.

“Hinata, can I talk to you?” Tsukishima head into the shared bath while Yamaguchi and Kageyama were scrubbing each other’s backs, having a casual conversation. Tsukishima knew that it was going to be now or never, and since he knew that Hinata reciprocated his feelings, he figured it was a good time to declare his feelings out for good.

“Yeah, come join me outside. Let’s get some privacy.” 

With how the wisteria trees sway ruthlessly under the January cold winds, the pair instantaneously plunged into the warm bath and settled in for a good few minutes, before realising how uncomfortable it was when it’s just the two of them alone.

“So-”

“About-”

Silence, and then vehement laughter erupted until neither of them could breathe.

“This is ridiculous. Why are we so awkward with each other when we’ve been at each other’s throats for three years.” Tsukishima broke the ice first, finally settling down to have a proper conversation with the boy he has loved for two years right in front of him.

“You’re right, we’re just dumb and moronic at this point.” Hinata sinked in deeper into the warm bath, hiding his now-formed pink blush away from the eyes of the tall blonde across him. 

“Well, third in the nation huh? Who knew we could still make it this far even without Daichi-san or Noya-san as our defense specialist?” Tsukishima looked up at the full moon shining down to the pair. With how bright it seemed that night, Tsukishima was lucky to have the moon right by his side even when he had his whole world right in front of him. 

“Hey! I’d have you know that I, Hinata Shoyo, am a defense specialist too okay. Bet you didn’t see that coming from the amateur me two years ago.” Hinata squinted his eyes and pointed at himself, making the same pose Nishinoya always did when they were on court before each play.

“Yeah, I definitely didn’t, at least this time, I know I can count on you to pick up ball after ball behind me. Since I trust that you would be there.”

“Was that a compliment or an attempt to flirt with me?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you use your pea-sized brain for once?”

“Hey shut up. We both know I’m too tired to think extra hard on this.”

Tsukishima figured the right time to make a move on Hinata was now. 

He languidly swam over to the orange haired boy across him and placed his palm on the face of now freaked out shorter boy while staring into his dark brown eyes.

With the seconds that seemed to slow down around them, Tsukishima leaned in and teasingly brushed his lips on the other boy, causing him to flinch and shut his eyes, not ready to take in what Tsukishima planned to do next.

“Tell me, what do you think this means?”

“Tsukishima, just shut up and kiss me already.” Hinata grabbed Tsukishima’s arms and pulled him in for a hug, only for Tsukishima to pull him away and crash his lips onto the former.

After what it seemed to be an eternity, the boys pulled away to catch their breaths. Unbeknownst to the two boys in the outdoor bath, the other two boys who were left behind in the indoor bath released their own breath that they unknowingly have been holding ever since they spotted Tsukishima making his move. 

“Well, that took forever. Glad to see we didn’t have to step in to save their useless ass.” Yamaguchi stood up and pulled Kageyama out of the bath. “Come on, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving from the lack of affection there. So let’s create our own form of affection. Just the two of us.” 

With the two boys in the outdoor bath finally resolving their lost love, Tsukishima wouldn’t let go of Hinata even after their first kiss. Snuggling up in the warm bath, Tsukishima reluctantly asked the one question boring into his mind from a year ago. 

“So, you’re leaving for Brazil? For good?”

“Tsukki, it’s only for two years. Besides, I’m still staying in Japan this year. Coach Washijo said I’d have to thoroughly prepare myself before I head off to Brazil.”

“Still, I’ll miss you. I had always wanted to tell you that I love you too, back then. But I didn’t want to ruin the already awkward atmosphere in the gym. And if I had spoken too soon, we probably couldn’t focus on our matches. I just got you and I have to let you go again.”

“Then wait for me. However long it takes.”

“Then come back to me once you’re back. I’ll be here, waiting.”

Tsukishima wrapped his hands around Hinata, but considering how little time he had to hold his companion, he’d never want to let go of the charming boy who played a part in rediscovering his passion for volleyball.

To Tsukishima, it would obviously mainly be Yamaguchi and the third gym gang who helped him open his eyes as to why people were so passionate about the one sport that hurt his brother. 

But it was Hinata who made him fuel his reclaimed passion and soar to greater heights. It was Hinata who challenged him to play more, to consider going pro. It was Hinata who made him feel like he always had to get a move on to be on par with him. 

And he was thankful for that, he wanted to show Hinata how thankful he was, but Tsukishima knew that by taking away his chance to train in Brazil, it meant that Hinata wouldn’t be able to progress further on. By holding him back, it meant Hinata wouldn’t be able to fly.

_If I hold you back, you can’t fly. And I don’t want that to happen._

⧫

In Tsukishima’s first year in college, Hinata has been diligently training and conditioning himself for Brazil. They figured to move in together in Tokyo, but time apart has them slowly ripping out the one thing Tsukishima feared for.

**Another man.**

During their first spring tourney together, after Hinata got benched from a fever and Tsukishima had a leg cramp and he had to be subbed out, Sakusa was on the sidelines watching their match. Tsukishima heard the latter talk about Hinata, saying how the people who were talking behind Hinata’s back shouldn’t pity him for going down with a fever. With the way Sakusa phrased it, Tsukishima knew it meant that he thinks it’s an insult to pity someone for whatever happened to them. 

_A force to be reckoned with..._ Tsukishima pondered on. 

After their loss to Inarizaki in their second year, Hinata had the chance to speak to the Miya twins, and Sakusa was indeed on the sidelines again, watching him. Tsukishima knew this was something he might have to get in between someday.

After Tsukishima and Hinata’s teary goodbyes before sending Hinata off to Brazil, Tsukishima worked hard to keep in contact with Hinata, even though they both knew how taxing it would be, with the harsh time zones and how busy Hinata was, regularly practicing, teaching and working. 

When Hinata came back from Brazil, Tsukishima was unable to pick Hinata up and therefore sent Yamaguchi to pick him up instead. By the time both got back home to each other, it was in the wee hours of the morning. Tsukishima had college to attend, and Hinata was going for tryouts.

When Tsukishima heard from Yamaguchi which team Hinata was going for tryouts, Tsukishima tried to bury the uneasy feeling he had that was brewing out for all to see. Tsukishima knew the one man that had been regularly keeping an eye on his beloved was in that team, and he knew trouble would surface soon. He knew the time would come where Hinata had to choose between his high school crush or the charmingly eloquent blunt man. 

With the day coming to an end, Tsukishima knew it was pointless waiting for his lover but he just wanted to catch a glimpse of him before he heads off to bed. Soon enough, the door cracked open with hushed conversation and ridiculous stumbling over shoes and bags.

Tsukishima ran out to the front door to spot the one man he so desperately hoped not to see; Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“W-what are you doing here?” Tsukishima headed over to Hinata, who clearly seemed way too intoxicated to even greet Tsukishima that he was home.

“Sending him home. We had a little too much to drink to celebrate his return from Brazil and his acceptance to MSBY.” Sakusa looked askance at the blonde man who was gripping Hinata a little too tight, in which he was trying to wiggle his way out and addressing his discomfort.

“T-tsukki, you’re gripping me too tight.. Let me go.” Hinata stumbled out of Tsukishima’s embrace and hurried Sakusa to come in to prevent them from getting too cold. 

Tsukishima knew there was something more than just new teammates going on, and he desperately wanted to address this before this takes a wrong turn, but Sakusa’s cunning glare sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, so much that for a split second, he’s captivated by his alluring gaze. With the way how his curls was subtly swept to the side for his moles to peek out, with the way how his coat sat comfortable above his broad shoulders, with the way how his mask hangs below his chin, giving the allusion of his already sharp chin, it’s no wonder how Tsukishima can’t take his eyes away from the man who seemed to make his way right in front of him.

“Are you not going to invite me in? After sending your drunk boyfriend home?” Tsukishima snapped out of his reverie and moved aside to let Sakusa in. Tsukishima then grabbed a hold of Hinata who’s busy rummaging in the refrigerator for a drink.

“Let me take care of him first, help yourself to the fridge for some drinks or snacks.” Tsukishima then helped Hinata up and carried him into the toilet, undressing him in the process.

With Sakusa’s unwavering gaze on Hinata as Tsukishima stripped him down, Sakusa felt a warm and lusty feeling brewing from within him. Sakusa knew he was probably going too far to step into a relationship that has been going well for years, but he just can’t seem to take his eyes off the orange-haired man, craving to touch the well-built tanned body he desperately wants his hands all over.

⧫

After half an hour passed, Tsukishima came out of their bedroom to speak to Sakusa.

“Thank you, I guess, for sending him back. I was expecting someone else.” Tsukishima took a seat in front of Sakusa, where he’s seen sipping a glass of wine from the bottle of wine that has already been opened by Tsukishima a few days back.

“Someone else like Bokuto-san? Or Atsumu?” Sakusa cocked his head to the side, giving off a questioning look. 

“Yeah, I guess. Bokuto-san’s basically his senpai, and we’ve played against Atsumu-san twice. I’d never guess for you to be close to him even when he only just entered MSBY.” Tsukishima took a new glass from the kitchen cabinet and poured himself a glass as well, after seeing Sakusa swirling his wine around while practically openly seducing Tsukishima.

“Do you want the truth then?”

“Enlighten me.”

“I want to fuck him.”

“You and me both. Well, yeah, I figured. You have been ogling him since our first spring tourney.” This time it was Tsukishima's turn to seduce Sakusa, swirling his wine around the glass, openly aware that both of them were intoxicated and spilling out facts they knew since long ago.

“I guess we both have one thing in common, that we agree Hinata is hot as fuck now that he’s back in Brazil. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a fling with that Seijoh setter when he sent that picture to Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima flinched in his seat, hoping that the snappy remark by the man across him wasn’t true.

“Doubt he will do that. Oikawa-san hates him. Even if they hit it off, Hinata wouldn’t hide it from me.” Tsukishima set his glass down and turned back to face the bedroom door, with the main topic of the man sleeping peacefully behind the door. 

Tsukishima felt a hand on his chin and was then forced to turn his eyes back to the man in visit, only for his face to be dangerously close to Sakusa’s lips, tainted with the red wine.

_Holy fucking shit, he looks so fucking hot._

“Tell me, have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?” Sakusa cocked his head to the side again, this time with a cunning smile and his eyes staring right at Tsukishima’s lips.

“I respect it, but I don’t know if I want to share Hinata with you.”

“Then what do you think of me? Because as far as I can recall during this whole hour, you can’t seem to take your eyes away from my lips.”

“I think you’re hot. And I want to kiss you. But I can’t afford to cheat on Hinata when I just got him back.”

“Then why don’t we wake Hinata up and see what he thinks of us?”

“You want to wake that monster up when I just sent him to bed? Uh, no thanks. I have school tomorrow.” Tsukishima swiped Sakusa’s hands away before he was about to regret his actions, and losing the love of his life, who was just feet away from the drinking pair. 

“Tsukki? Omi-san? What are you two doing?”

_Fuck._

“Hinata. Come sit, we have something important to discuss. And since you’re the only one sober between the three of us, it will be easier for you to make your own decisions, hm?” Sakusa signalled Hinata to sit on the end side of the table, awkwardly avoiding eye contact from the two men who were desperate to touch him right then and there.

“Hinata, it has come to our attention that you’re looking spectacularly tasty tonight, and we want to know who do you want out of the both of us to devour you, hm?” Sakusa placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, earning a glare from Tsukishima and eventually swatting his hand away. 

“Um... What?”

“Sakusa-san here wants to know who do you want to fuck tonight.”

“Yeah, I got that part, but why? And don’t you both have school tomorrow?”

“Stop changing the subject and answer me, Shoyo-kun.” With the way Sakusa slurred the last word, Hinata gulped and before he knew it, both tipsy men reached out to caress his face.

“W-wait. What are you guys planning to do?! Wait!” Hinata pushed both men back to their seats and was desperately trying to figure out this ridiculous but dangerously high sexual tension exuding across the room.

“A threesome.”

“Sex with the both of you.”

“W-what?!”

⧫

“Wait wait wait wait, Tsukki wait, Omi-san wait, please sto- ah!”

With both the dangerously high intoxicated men craving for the one man right in front of them, Tsukishima and Sakusa carried Hinata back into the bedroom and plopped him onto the shared bed between Tsukishima and Hinata.

Tsukishima and Sakusa started by crashing their lips together, occasionally taking a peek to try to seduce Hinata as the flustered orange-haired boy covered his eyes with his hands.

With the slow yet sensual show of the two taller boys taking their clothes off each other, Hinata realised that he was starting to feel very turned on by the fact that the two men he admired greatly were devouring each other apart right in front of him.

Tsukishima was the first to climb into bed, with his gaze fixed on Hinata, he pulled Hinata’s sweatpants down and started kissing his legs, making his way up. Deliberately and erotically, Tsukishima doesn’t break eye contact and tugged Sakusa to bed with his toes. 

Sakusa however, was a man of ears and necks. He doesn’t waste time in licking Hinata’s ears which earned him the prize of the moaning mess right beside him. Sakusa slyly tugged Hinata’s shirt, and instead of pulling it off, his hands travelled up underneath Hinata’s shirt to his nipples and circled his fingers around it, with a few flicks and twists.

“Shoyo-kun, you look like you’ve been deprived of this. Doesn’t dear Kei-kun here not satisfy you enough?” Sakusa sensually licked Hinata’s collarbone and teared apart his shirt, earning a loud moan from the man now underneath him.

“Ss-shut up. I just came back from Brazil, It’s been two years since I had Kei pounding my ass. I haven’t done it since I even set foot in another country..”

“Oh, is that so? Kei-kun, looks like you got your answer about the pretty Seijoh setter, hm?” Sakusa switched his position to face Tsukishima, with Hinata still underneath him. Sakusa pulled Tsukishima up and stared at him, giving the signal to switch over. Sakusa wanted to be the first to taste Hinata tonight.

“I would have expected Oikawa-san to seduce you or something. He seemed like the kind to do so.”

“Oikawa-san was just there for a week, even if I had the chance to, I wouldn’t hurt you, Kei.”

Tsukishima gave Hinata a lick on his other ear, then moved up to kiss the pretty lips he has been craving for in over two years. Hinata licked Tsukishima’s lips, granting him access for a sloppy kiss. After their salacious tongue battle, Hinata felt wet and strong kisses in between his thighs, knowing that it was Sakusa right above him, he started to feel himself get harder. 

“Shoyo-kun, you’re already throbbing hard. Kei-kun really brings out the indecent side of you.”

Hearing Sakusa’s slurred words smoothly rolling off his tongue, Hinata can’t seem to stop himself from moving his hips up closer to Sakusa’s face.

“Omi-san, p-please. I can’t wait anymore.”

“Ah, but it’s not fun if you lie down just like that while we suck you off, hm?” Hinata jolted up to see Tsukishima already moving off of him to grab two ties from their wardrobe. “Good thinking, Kei-kun. Now he can’t hide his face and has to watch us. Would you do the honour to tie him up while I get him a little more excited?”

“Sure, but I want to be the one to clean him up. You can taste him all you want and make him finish in your mouth. That’s what you wanted right?”

“That’s correct. But I believe, Shoyo-kun here wants us to taste him equally, right, Shoyo-kun?”

Hinata stared into the lust-filled eyes of the man right in front of him, nodding gently. Sakusa could tell what Hinata wanted, and he was not afraid to try everything Hinata has been craving for. Be it Tsukishima’s mouth, or the sex toys lying on the top of the cabinet in front of the bed. 

Tsukishima then held Hinata up to sit him upright, so he and Sakusa could lie comfortably. Tying Hinata up without a word, Tsukishima slid back down beside Sakusa and they started planting kisses from Hinata’s inner thighs all the way up to his throbbing member.

Sakusa pulled Tsukishima in for another sloppy kiss, wrestling his tongue and dripping saliva down onto Hinata. Hinata knew Tsukishima was a sucker for erotic kisses, but he never realised how enticing it would be to see his lover fighting for dominance with the curly haired man whom he has admired since he saw him in their first spring tourney.

Tsukishima was the first to pull away from the kiss, struggling to catch his breath while Sakusa smirked at him.

“Kei-kun, who knew you would look this haggard from just a kiss? What would happen if I were to fuck you right now instead of relieving our dear Shoyo-kun?”

“F-fuck, shut, shut up and taste my lover already.”

“Fine by me.”

Sakusa licked the tip of Hinata’s member, keeping his eyes fixed onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt his own member throbbing hard, and decided to pull it out to start pumping himself. Seeing how ridiculously good Sakusa’s tongue swirling all around Hinata like how the wine swirls smoothly earlier on, and with Hinata’s moans filling up the room, Tsukishima can feel his own high reaching soon.

“Ah Kei-kun, as much as I want to see you get off from just watching me suck your lover off, I want to taste you too. Wouldn’t that be better?” Sakusa held out his hand to stop Tsukishima from pumping, and pulled him in for another kiss. “Here, your lover’s craving for you. In return, I’ll suck you off.”

“Sakusa-san, wait. Ah!”

“Relax, and enjoy it. Look how much Shoyo-kun is dying from his orgasm denial. Look how much he wants you to devour him right now.”

Tsukishima started sucking Hinata off, with his eyes locked on to his lover, never averting his gaze away. Hinata has never felt this good, not even after their first time doing it shortly after moving in together. He’s dying to grab Tsukishima hair, and Tsukishima knows, but his inability to move his arms was driving him insane, so much that he’s about to come even faster.

Tsukishima was no better, with a new partner sucking him off and the wine still exhilaratingly making his mind go hysterical, his own tongue and himself twitching together when Sakusa’s tongue reached onto areas he was most sensitive to. This was not Sakusa’s first time having his tongue on someone else, and yet his actions replicated heavily just how professional and skillful his tongue was.

Tsukishima’s moans were getting lavishly louder, even in sync with Hinata’s, and both of them were just dying to get their orgasm over and done with, to progress on to the main event of the night.

Sakusa watched as the two hot messes right in front of him were trying to catch their breath. Knowing this was ultimately his own doing, he smirked connivingly, as his expectation of having a threesome with the two hottest man on par with his ex, Ushijima Wakatoshi, was going to be satisfying to his end. 

⧫

After what seems to be like an hour or two, the two MSBY players head out of the bathroom to see the table brimming with a luscious amount of complicated home-cooked food, and Tsukishima looks up, holding three bowls of seaweed soup.

“Wow, Tsukki, this is... A lot. You should have told us to hurry if you need help. All these dishes, they seem like it was a hard time to cook it.” Hinata hurries down to sit himself on the dining table, with his hair still dripping wet and a towel over his head.

“It’s nothing. Come, let’s eat. I’m starving.” Tsukishima hurries Sakusa to an empty seat on the dining table and hands out the utensils to the other two men.

Hinata was a chock-full of mess, stuffing every single side dish he sees on the table into his mouth and another, devouring everything at one go. Tsukishima and Sakusa can only gape in awe and laugh at how ridiculous the orange-haired man was enjoying himself. 

“Slow down, Hinata, you’re gonna choke.” Tsukishima hands him a glass of water and Hinata gulps it down in one go. 

“So you didn’t tell me what’s the occasion.” Hinata sets his chopsticks down to munch down the remaining leftovers in his mouth. He points at the overflowing amount of food on the table, “You never cook us this much. Even on normal days, we just order takeout or Omi-san cooks simple meals for us.”

“You really don’t remember, Shoyo?” Sakusa holds the pointed hand and caresses it. 

“Remember what?”

Tsukishima stands up to open the refrigerator, pulling out a big box. On the side, it said ‘Specially reserved for Tsukishima Kei’.

“You picked this up? Seriously, you guys are scaring me, what’s the occasion for?”

Sakusa stands up to help Tsukishima set aside the box and lit up 2 large candles. Hinata stands up to see the decorations on the cake. It was a strawberry shortcake decorated with copious amounts of macarons, mostly pastel-coloured, to compliment the vanilla cake and white and pastel purple whipped cream topped with strawberries. Hinata’s eyes focus on the edible white vanilla plating in the middle of the cake, reading what the pink-coloured cream piped out on the cake to form a message.

“Happy Birthday, Shoyo.” Tsukishima brings the cake closer to Hinata after Sakusa lit up the two large candles. “We’d never forget our little sunshine’s birthday.”

“You guys remembered? Wow I didn’t even remember my own birthday. This is ridiculous.” Hinata’s eyes instantaneously filled up with tears, hastily blowing out the candle.

“Thank you for loving us. Thank you for choosing to be our sunshine everyday.” Sakusa huddles them together for a group hug, after Tsukishima sets down the cake on the table.

Hinata wipes his tears away, and stares quietly at the two taller men, unaware of the awkward tension he created, going quiet after he blew out the candle. Without any breath, he pulls them in into a tighter hug, and smothers them with sloppy kisses on each side of their faces. Whispering incessant ‘ _thank you_ ’ and laughing out loud, earning a slap on the arm from both men, who groan for almost busting their ears. Laughing and crying at the same time, Hinata is reminded once again, he is lucky to come home to the two men in front of him to call them his ‘ _home_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you 4 reading! i am terribly sorry for the shitty attempt at ending this, i couldn't wait to post this already.
> 
> pls feel free to leave kudos and comments, even criticisms or things i have to work on, so i can give a better work the next time i post. 
> 
> i hope after posting this oneshot, i will have more confidence in writing other polyships, or my main ones, be it smut, fluff, angst or other genres there is. 
> 
> if you love to scream about polypairs, rarepairs, all other types of pairs or just hq in general, pls feel free to scream with me [here](https://twitter.com/omiihiinaloey)


End file.
